Crossing the Line
by Cosset
Summary: Luke pushes his boundaries, and Lorelai pushes back. One shot, set during Luke Can See Her Face.


_"Shel, have you met Luke?"_ Lorelai quickly led him over to where Luke was kneeling, whispering for him to get up.

_"Uh, Shel, this is Luke."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"Yeah, you too."_

_"Luke is my special friend."_ Lorelai smiled to herself, hoping that Luke would play along. She struggled to guide his arm to her stomach, but couldn't help the thrill that shot through her when he accidently brushed against her breast in the process. She felt her nipple harden quickly in response.

She started rambling about what a great help look had been with the inn to Shel, trying to divert attention from the way Luke's hand felt now, resting on her stomach.

_"Have I said thank you to you recently?"_ She asked Luke, smiling up at him.

_"Uh, no..." _Luke said, his mouth close to her ear.

Lorelai had pretended that they were "_special friends_" far too often over the years, using him for her convenience whenever she had wanted. Honestly, he was sick of it. Yes, he had to admit that it felt good, _amazing even_, to have Lorelai in his arms, but he knew that to her it was all fake. Though, He couldn't help but notice the way she had reacted when he had whispered in her ear. Maybe it was time to push those boundaries that they had so carefully set, years ago...

"Listen, Shell," he said to the man who was now staring uncomfortably at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. "Why don't you go find Sookie...I need to talk to Lorelai alone for one moment..." As he said this, he stepped slightly closer to her, pulling her against his body. He was satisfied with her reaction - she immediately drew in a quick breath.

As Shel walked away, Lorelai smiled up at him brightly, but he could tell that she looked slightly shaken.

"So now we're _special friend_s, are we?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Oh well, you know, I just had to tell Shel that...I just couldn't think of any other way to make him go away...I don't understand why Sookie tried to set me up with him...he is so obviously not my type...not that I have a type, really, but I really can't see myself with Shel...I mean he already called me fat, didn't he...and we weren't exactly making process over there." she laughed her own joke, but Luke could tell she was nervous, and when Lorelai was nervous, she talked. _A lot._

"Lorelai," he whispered again, "you don't need to explain yourself to me. I can't say I can particularly see you with Shel either." The words came out much huskier than he had intended, and even Luke was surprised at the evident want in his voice.

Lorelai laughed nervously again. Luke still hadn't let go of her, and she was starting to have a very strong, and very obvious, reaction to Luke's body being so close to hers. She jumped slightly at the thought, which only caused Luke to pull her closer to him.

_He had to be doing this on purpose_, Lorelai thought, suddenly exhilarated by the thought. He was crossing the line of their friendship. Sure, they had always flirted, sometimes excessively, as everyone in Stars Hollow was quick to point out, but it had never gone beyond that. They had come close a few times, yes, like the almost-kiss (_as Lorelai called it in her mind_) and when he had come so close to asking her out the night of the double date. But things were always quick to go back to normal soon. (_Well, as close to normal as they could get when it came to Luke and Lorelai._)

Lorelai had always figured that if he wanted to, he would make a move. And here he was, doing just that, but she couldn't help but feel that he was taking the easy way out; he was relying on the attraction that they each knew lay just under the surface of their friendship. If he could play dirty, she could too; she needed to take control.

She shifted slightly in his arms, purposely pressing her back hard into his chest.

"I don't know, Luke," she kept her tone low, and stared directly into his eyes. "What does _special friends _really entail?"

He shifted uncomfortably against her, but she didn't let him pull away. The tables had turned, and now she had control. She wasn't going to give it back to him without a fight. She idly wondered how far she could push this, this thing they were doing here, before she took it too far. Could she even take it too far now? Hadn't that line already been crossed? They were both aware of what they were doing to each other, although neither would admit it to the other. They wanted to keep this thing, this mind game, going.

Lorelai began swaying her hips slowly, grinding hard against him. The reaction was instant this time - Luke couldn't help the way his body reacted to her ministrations. He tried to pull away quickly before she realized how she had effected him, but it was too late.

She knew; she could feel him pressing up firm against her back, just above her ass, and it turned her on more than she would like to admit. She suddenly felt the need to turn around and take him right there, to rip off his pants and his flannel and feel him in her hands, in her mouth.

"Luke?" Her breath was coming in quick grasps, and she knew they should stop soon, or she might just give into her need right there.

"Hmm?" Luke moaned, he couldn't formulate words at this moment. His breathing had picked up, and Lorelai feel feel his chest rise and fall against her back.

"Did you bring your tools with you today?" She tried to pass this off as a joke, to make light of the current situation they were in, but the words came out of her mouth dripping with lust, with want.

Luke made a noise half between a moan and a sigh.

"No, Lorelai, I didn't." He attempted to play along with her, but he had trouble getting the words out of his mouth, and they finally came out as a strangled growl.

"So you're just really happy to see me, then?" She spoke before she could stop herself.

Luke didn't answer, just pushed himself into her back so hard that Lorelai couldn't help but grasp. She could feel him right up against her, digging into her skin through their layers of clothing. She reached her arms around him, grabbing his ass and thrusting him harder against her.

She heard him try to stifle a groan and fail, and she grasped again when he latched on to her neck.

Soon, it was a frenzy of action, Luke licking, and sucking, and biting Lorelai's neck as she tried to claw at his back, hers still pushed into his chest.

"Turn around," Luke growled, his voice so low she could hardly hear him.

She did, and was soon face to face with Luke, who was staring back at her intently. She studied him, and was surprised to find his usual clear blue eyes clouded over with lust. She imagine her eyes looked the same, maybe even darker.

The thought surprised her. Did she want, _really want_, Luke?

_Of course you do_, she thought to herself. _You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't._

_The want had always been there_, she reminded herself. The thought of Luke had always sent a shiver down her spine, if she was being honest with herself.

Truthfully, Lorelai had never fully allowed herself to think of Luke _that_ way. It had always been in the back of her mind, of course, brought up briefly whenever she was in a particularly flirty mood, or whenever Luke mentioned other women, but she never let herself dwell on the idea for too long.

And now, here she was, _pressed up_ to Luke in the most un-innocent way she could think of. The thought crossed her mind that she and Luke should really talk about this, before they went any farther, maybe make sure they both wouldn't regret this later.

The thought was quickly expelled from her mind as Luke started sucking on her neck again. She moaned loudly, drawing herself closer to him. She knocked his baseball cap swiftly to the grounded, remembering suddenly the day she had given it to him. They had been in a similar situation then, him standing behind her as they watched the rehearsal procession together. She had told him that he looked good, that he always looked good, and she had meant it. She wondered if he had wanted to do to her then what he was doing to her now.

She had no time to think about that now, though, as Luke was currently working his way up from her neck to her jaw, licking and sucking, and biting until Lorelai couldn't think straight.

She needed more. She lifted his head so that they were face to face again, and leaned in quickly. As soon as their lips came in contact with each other, it was a battle for control, and neither were winning (or losing, for that matter). This kissed was hurried and desperate, soaked with lust and desire. Tongue battled tongue, pushing and sucking and thrusting against each other.

They would have other times for sweet, slow, lazy kisses, Lorelai knew. The mere thought of future kisses with Luke made her giddy with excitement.

Hands roamed, taking in curves and muscles. Luke's hands brushed against Lorelai's breasts, and she moaned deeply into his mouth. She was just about to work down the zipper of his pants when Luke stopped abruptly.

"Lorelai, we need to stop now, or I won't be able to, and we'll end up doing _it right here _in the kitchen."

"Is that a problem?" This had been a joke, but Lorelai honestly seemed to be considering it.

"Somehow, I don't think Sookie would approve of us christening her kitchen like this."

"Oh, you have no idea," Lorelai's pulse was slowly turning back to normal, but she wasn't sure if she liked that or not. "She's been supporting this idea for a long while now."

Luke chuckled deeply, and Lorelai fought the urge to kiss him all over again. She figured it might take awhile to get used to this urges now that she felt that she could act on them.

"In fact," she whispered in his ear, "I'm almost positive that Sookie bet that our first time would be in this very kitchen in Miss Patty's poll."

"Miss Patty has a poll going on where we'll have sex first?"

"Are you really surprised?" Lorelai laughed slightly against his ear, and Luke shivered.

"Actually, I'm not."

"It's quite a popular poll around town, actually. Last time I checked, the counter at your diner was well in the lead."

Luke had a sudden image flash through his mind, of Lorelai spread out across his counter, panting and moaning his name. Of Lorelai, kneeling down on the counter, taking all of him in her mouth and sucking until they were both dizzy with desire. Luke had to hold back a moan of his own as he thought of Lorelai, her ass in the air, laying on the counter, waiting for him to thrust into her.

"Pleasing mental image, isn't it?" Lorelai teased.

"You have no idea." Actually, he thought that she might have an idea, as she was currently looking him in a way that made him almost able to _feel_ her undressing him with her eyes.

"Actually, there were a lot of good options on that poll. Patty herself was convinced that we would finally get it on in the gazebo, although I don't know how we would go about that, being in public and all." Lorelai kissed him again, unable to help herself, but Luke pulled away before things went too far.

"Why the hell did it take us so long, Lorelai?" This question had been pulling at him since this whole thing had began, and he couldn't help but ask her. Now that he knew that she was definitely interested, had even been keeping track of a secret sex poll about the, he had to know.

She flinched visibly when he asked, and Luke wondered if she was having second thoughts about this whole thing.

Lorelai finally began though, speaking quietly and unable to look him directly in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. It's all my fault." Her voice broke, and Luke instantly regretted asking her at all. "I've just been so scared about it. I've always realized that it was a possibility, but I was terrified at the thought that I would mess this up. You're too important to me, Luke.

Besides, you know as well as I do that I don't have the best track record with guys. I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"This can be different, Lorelai." He hated to sound so cliched, but it was true; he needed her to know that this time it could be different.

"I know, Luke." She smiled slightly and kissed him, now grinning into his mouth. "This will be different."

She paused, and then began again.

_"So, diner counter, or gazebo?"_

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
